Misako
}} Misako is an archaeologist and a close ally of the Ninja. She is Lloyd's mother, Garmadon's widowed wife, as well as Wu's sister-in-law, and the First Spinjitzu Master's daughter-in-law. Following the return of the Stone Army, Misako reunited with Wu and met the Ninja, assisting them in their quest to battle the Overlord and Garmadon. After the Overlord possessed Garmadon, Lloyd fought against him in the final battle, seemingly destroying him while also purifying Garmadon of his evil. Misako and Lloyd then departed with Garmadon with the hope of rebuilding their lives. Misako and Garmadon later settled in a monastery. When the Nindroid conflict began, Misako remained at the monastery while Garmadon and Lloyd set off to face the Overlord. After Zane's supposed demise, the Ninja and Garmadon set off to a mysterious island to find their lost friend, which went unknown to Misako and Wu. Misako attempted to establish contact with them until the Ninja returned along with the Elemental Masters. The new alliance fought Master Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders. In a bid to defeat them, Garmadon had himself banished to the Cursed Realm. Due to Garmadon's banishment, Morro escaped the Cursed Realm and possessed Lloyd, setting off on a quest to claim the Realm Crystal. Misako accompanied Wu and the Ninja in an effort to save her son, and they eventually succeeded in doing so. Some time later, the Ninja were framed for crimes they didn't commit, leading Misako to be captured by the police. However, a deceptive djinn named Nadakhan trapped her in the Sword of Souls. Misako was later freed, and due to Jay's final wish, recent events were undone and she was never captured. Shortly after, Misako journeyed to The Dark Island to investigate reports of missing fishermen, and ended up uncovering a diabolical plot by Clouse. On the Day of the Departed, Pythor set off to have revenge on Lloyd, leading him to confront Misako and her son at the Corridor of Elders, where they were commemorating Garmadon. Lloyd fought against Pythor before he decided to leave for his own sake. History Early life At a young age, Misako met the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master; Garmadon and Wu. Though she was initially inclined toward Wu, a letter she received from Garmadon swayed her to choose to marry him instead. The two spent many happy years together, and eventually had a son named Lloyd. Eventually, Garmadon succumbed to the evil growing inside him as a result of his bite by The Great Devourer and was cast into the Underworld after a battle against Wu. Realizing that Lloyd would become the legendary Green Ninja, Misako left him at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys so that she could research the prophecy in the hopes of preventing it. The Stone Army When the Ninja visited the Ninjago Museum of History, the workers informed them that The Great Devourer's venom had worked its way through the sewer system of Ninjago City and ended up seeping through into the Museum, resulting in the venom infecting the Museum's merchandise of the Stone Warrior figurines and bringing them to life. While the Ninja were fighting off the toy Stone Warriors, one slipped out of the room and down the hallway, and as Master Wu followed it he ran into Misako. Wu seemed surprised to see her, and stated that it had "been a long time." The rest of the Ninja and Lloyd then walked out of the Merchandise room where Wu introduced Misako as Lloyd's mother. Trying to explain that she had her reasons for being away, Misako watched in disappointment as her son refused to listen to her and took off down the hall into another room. Misako found Lloyd sitting alone in one of the rooms and started to explain that she had been left with no choice when she abandoned him so long ago. She stated that she knew he was going to be the Green Ninja from the beginning, and so she left him to do research on the prophecy in hopes of preventing it. The other Ninja arrived and she began telling a story of the First Spinjitzu Master that involved the Island of Darkness and the Stone Warriors. However, in another part of the Museum, the Great Devourer's venom dripped from the ceiling onto a Giant Stone Warrior, which began to attack the Ninja. They fled and ran through the Museum as they tried to figure out how to defeat it. They stopped inside a large room and closed the doors, and while the Stone Warrior broke it down Lloyd came up with a plan and told the Ninja to distract it. Lloyd left the room and the Stone Warrior broke in, Misako deciding to assist Lloyd by leading the Stone Warrior to Lloyd's location. She met up with him, and Lloyd tricked the Stone Warrior into stepping over the fabricated flooring to reveal the giant sinkhole where it had been unearthed. After the warrior fell, Misako tells Lloyd that she was proud of him, and they share a hug. Master Wu then asks her to stay with them, to which she accepted. The Day Ninjago Stood Still While Wu was sentimentally gazing at a picture of himself, Garmadon, and Misako before Garmadon's banishment, Misako walked in the room commenting on how Garmadon looked before his dark transformation. She shows Wu a scroll containing her research, and as he looked over it she regretfully stated that she should have chosen him instead. Wu countered this by stating that the past was the past, but Misako told him that there was still the future, while taking his hand in hers. However, a sudden tremor from outside interrupts their moment and they go to investigate. At Ninjago City, after the Ninja saved a woman from the crumbling earth, Misako realized that the earthquakes were a sign of the Stone Warrior Army's return. As the citizens of Ninjago rushed into a building to get to the roof in order to escape on the Destiny's Bounty, Dareth bumped into Misako in the rush, making her drop her research scrolls. When they arrived on the roof, Misako attempted to hold Wu's hand again, only to be separated by the enormous crowd heading toward the Bounty. Right as the Destiny's Bounty was leaving, Misako remembers her scrolls, saying that they would be too important to lose and heads back into the building. She spots the scrolls tangled among the wires of the long ceiling lights, and managed to avoid the approaching Stone Army and climb down to retrieve them. Upon obtaining the scrolls, she slips while jumping to the railing, and before she falls, Wu grabbed her and helps her up. The two ran into a room where they were cornered, trying their best to fight off the warriors by using Spinjitzu. Seeing how their efforts were pointless, they decide to escape through the window, only to be caught by Nya on the Destiny's Bounty. Wu loses the photo in the wind, but Misako assured him that the past was the past. The Last Voyage Misako informed the Ninja that there was indeed a way to defeat the Stone Army, which was to reach the Temple of Light—an ancient building where Lloyd would realize his power. However, Nya pointed out the Bounty's state from the Stone Army's previous ambush, but Misako told her that they would be able to sail since the Destiny's Bounty is a ship. On board the Bounty, Misako warned her teammates of the storm overhead, later identifying the ominous laughter from the sea to be the sound of Starteeth. She cautioned the Ninja of the Starteeth's devastating ability: to chew through seemingly anything. Island of Darkness The Last Hope Return of the Overlord Rise of the Spinjitzu Master After the Overlord's attack, Misako hurries up to find her son, Lloyd. Discovering Lloyd's injury, Misako calls Dr. Julien to help Lloyd. When Garmadon emerges from a rock, having been cleansed all of the evil possessing him as Misako is in disbelief at his restoration. She and her family share a hug and go off to spend time with each other as a family Rebooted The Art of the Silent Fist Following the Overlord's defeat, Misako and Garmadon settled in a monastery far from New Ninjago City, where the now-Master Garmadon began instructing his own students in the art of ninjutsu. When the Ninja arrived, seeking help against a new threat, Misako greeted them and led them to the monastery. Observing Nya, she recognized the younger woman's conflict over her feelings for Cole and Jay, which was not unlike her own history with her husband and her brother-in-law. After the Nindroids attacked the monastery, Misako stayed behind to watch over the students while the Ninja set out to defeat the Overlord, and Garmadon left with Lloyd to get him to safety. The Void Misako was present at the monastery when Wu, Nya, Garmadon, and P.I.X.A.L. arrived, having been chased out of Borg Tower. The Titanium Ninja Tournament of Elements Versus Misako came to the Samurai X Cave on the second day following the Ninjas' mysterious disappearance. Nya quickly left to find them, while Misako expressed concern that Garmadon was with them. Spellbound Misako desperately attempted to contact Nya and Dareth with the computer in the Samurai X Cave, but was unsuccessful. Wu calmly entered with tea for them, causing her to express distress that he remains calm when his brother and pupils are missing. The Day of the Dragon Misako, Wu, and the Falcon are contacted by and told that Chen's plan had failed as Wu congratulated her success. Misako asked about Zane and was told he was alright but slightly different. Wu told Nya that he and Misako would get the Bounty ready and be there to pick them up as Nya state she looks forward to seeing them. The Greatest Fear of All When the Ninja returned to Ninjago only to find Chen hasn't invaded, they headed to the Samurai X Cave where Misako and Wu are waiting. She is delighted to see Zane again before she is reunited with her son but questions what to happened to his father as an Anacondrai transformed Garmadon points himself out to her surprise. She is relieved when Skylor tells her that the spell is wearing off she is introduced to her by Kai as Chen's daughter and tells her she is among friends to the latter's delight. Misako stays in the cave with Nya and Skylor as Wu, Garmadon, and the Ninja head to Kryptarium Prison after deducing Chen might attack there. When they returned after facing the Anacondrai Cultists, who took Pythor to complete the spell, Nya alerts them of Chen shipping out noodle which could possibly hold swarms of Anacondrai. When the trucks disperse, Misako noted the many villages that would be in danger causing the Ninja and the Elemental Masters to move out to intercept them. When Wu told Nya to work on the Bounty, he said he was glad to have Garmadon back as the latter gave off a sad look. Misako took note of that look and grabbing his hand, she asked what was he not telling her as he lists the circumstances. Misako tells him as her husband she knows him better than that and knows there is a deeper problem. He soon asks her about the letter that he gave her years ago to which she stated that the words he wrote were the reason that she fell in love with him as he begins to tell her the truth. However, he is cut off when the power goes off and Nya works to get it back running which she is able to do after some time. Misako is later horrified when it turns out Chen tricked the Ninja and their allies to scatter across Ninjago so he could invade with no problem, causing the Second Serpentine War to begin. Corridor of Elders On the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, everyone tried to contact their allies but Master Chen took over the airwaves preventing them from doing so. The villain told the group to leave Ninjago but Garmadon refused to let them do so while Wu tried to consider it as Chen remarked that Wu had a way with words as allowed Garmadon to win Misako. Misako was confused by this as Chen revealed the letter she received was really written by Wu and Garmadon forged his signature, much to their shock. Dest Possession Winds of Change Wu eventually retired from being a master and opened a tea shop "Steep Wisdom." Misako and the Ninja began helping him with the store, though just as they received their first customer, Morro arrived. As the Ninja fended him off, Wu ordered Misako to take the customer and her daughter and escape in the truck. Ghost Story Misako was soon met by the Falcon who guided her to where the Bounty had crashed in the Forest of Tranquility. There she translated the first of three symbols that had been inscribed on Wu's staff, which meant Airjitzu. While the Ninja departed for Stiix, Misako returned to Steep Wisdom with Nya and Wu where she revealed that Nya was the Elemental Master of Water. Stiix and Stones After Nya stormed away from her training, Misako approached Wu believing the day to have been a waste. Wu however deemed it successful as he had discovered her weakness. Kingdom Come While Nya, Ronin, and Wu were questioning Ghoul Tar, Misako entered, assuring them that the Ninja were far ahead of Morro. The Crooked Path Inside the tea shop, Wu and Misako are trying to discover the final clue but are interrupted when the security system goes off. The Ninja spring out with their water balloons to only discover it was the Postman delivering a letter. A while later, Misako gives her presentation about the Aitjizu scroll. Ronin invades the tea shop looking for the sword and trips Misako. When Ronin tries to leave the tea shop he is welcomed by an armed Misako and Wu. When the ninja arrived back at Steep Wisdom she explains to them that Morro could be in unexplored parts of Ninjago. Grave Danger Curseworld, Part I Misako returned with the Ninja to Steep Wisdom to find that Wu had sold his business to finance vehicles for the Ninja. After they met with Cyrus Borg who presented the Ninja with their new artillery, Wu and Misako boarded a noodle truck as part of their plan to infiltrate the ghost controlled city of Stiix. They were quickly captured, but when the Ninja began their attack on the city, Wu used his Elemental Dragon to destroy the cage. Misako escorted some of the citizens to a waiting ferry where they witnessed the Preeminent arrive as Lloyd had failed his mission. Curseworld, Part II TBA Skybound Infamous Public Enemy Number One Enkrypted Misako, Wu, and Clouse were transferred from the Teapot of Tyrahn to the Djinn Blade. Operation Land Ho! The Way Back Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 After hearing of reports of missing fishermen off the coast of the Dark Island, Misako sailed to the island to investigate. As Wu did not want her to be alone, but was unable to accompany her himself, he hired Ronin to journey with her. After discovering mutant creatures on the island, the two decided to sail back for help. However, on their way, their boat came under attack by the Sky Pirate Crew. As Ronin attempted to fend them off, Misako hurriedly wrote a note to Wu warning him, before she herself was captured. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 Misako was taken by the pirates to the caves of Digger's Deep intending to use her as slave labor along with the captured fishermen to mine for Dark Matter. Being in the caves caused Misako to quickly fall under the Dark Matter's effects and so when Cole, Lloyd, and Zane arrived to rescue her, she alerted the pirates. Luckily, Lloyd's elemental energy was able to reverse the effects, and he and Misako aided in freeing the fishermen. Though the encountered the Sky Pirates again at the exit to the caves, Jay, Cole, Nya, Zane, & Ronin arrived and sent them fleeing. After the fishermen left for their boats, Misako boarded the Ultra Stealth Raider and she and the Ninja pursued the pirates, heading toward the Temple of Light. Day of the Departed On the evening of the Day of the Departed, Misako and Wu awaited the arrival of the Ninja on the steps of the Ninjago Museum of History. After everyone received their Day of the Departed lanterns, Misako, Wu, and the Ninja were treated to a sneak peak of the Hall of Villainy exhibit. Afterwards, she and Lloyd journeyed to the Corridor of Elders where they lit a floating lantern in honor of Garmadon. While there, Pythor attacked them trying to destroy Lloyd, but failed and retreated into the night. Misako and Lloyd returned to the museum to find the other Ninja had experienced a similar battle with a previous villain. After discovering from a redeemed Morro it was part of Yang's plot to make them forget about Cole, Misako and the Ninja board the Destiny's Bounty and headed to Yang's Temple. There, they observed the battle between Cole and Yang before being caught in the shockwave caused by the Rift closing. They have a hard landing at the Temple of Airjitzu, where they worry if Cole didn't make it, but he emerges from behind a rock human again. They celebrate his return and at his suggestion they make the restored Temple of Airjitzu their new base. On the next Day of the Departed, with their families and friends gathered around they listen to Cole telling the story before lighting the lanterns for the holiday. Appearances Notes *After having been a recurring character throughout the second, third, fourth, and fifth seasons, Misako was finally featured in a set—70751 Temple of Airjitzu. However, her minifigure version lacks pocket print on her trousers in comparison to her appearance in the show. **As of the fifth season, her trousers lack said pocket prints. *Misako is one of only two people who don't have elemental powers, but know Spinjitzu (The other being Doubloon). It is likely that, while in love with Wu and Garmadon, she was invited to the Monastery where either Wu or Garmadon taught her Spinjitzu. *Misako is quite different than her movie counterpart. Gallery Dgsdg.PNG|Misako's minifigure Season6WuMisako.png|Skybound intro SilverSpin.png|Misako's Spinjitzu MisakoSwrd.png MisakoRead53.png Misako'sFaceTho.PNG MoS33Misako.png MoS52MBansha.png MoS52SavedHim.png MoS53MisakoCaptured.png Mother a son.jpeg DoDLight.png DoDEldersLight.png MoS47Misako.png MoS55Misako2.png MoS55Misako.png MoS45Misako.png MoS20Misako.png MoS46MisakoWu.png MisakoStuck.png MoS68Wu&Misako.jpeg MoS70Misako.jpeg MoS70Misako2.jpeg MoS71Misako.jpeg MoS63Misako.jpeg MoS56Misako.jpeg MoS67Lloyd, Wu & Misako.jpeg Download.jpeg Th.jpeg|Misako talking to Lord Garmadon Th (17).jpeg Th (13).jpeg Th (2).jpeg Th (3).jpeg Th (9).jpeg Th (11).jpeg Th (27).jpeg Th (25).jpeg Th (22).jpeg Th (26).jpeg Th (4).jpeg Th (7).jpeg Th (10).jpeg Th (24).jpeg Th (32).jpeg Th (33).jpeg Th (34).jpeg Th (51).jpeg Th (12).jpeg Th (48).jpeg Th (44).jpeg Th (46).jpeg Th (49).jpeg Th (16).jpeg ''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' SoRMisako.png SoRMisakoFig.png MisakoSigns.png RoninMisako.png MisakoComfort.png pl:Misako Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Heroes Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2014 Category:2015 characters Category:2015 Category:Females Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:2016 Characters Category:2016 Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:The Final Battle Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Ally of the ninja Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:2018 characters